Robado
by Lady Beelze
Summary: Alphamon ha robado algo a su enamorado Omegamon, quien ahora vaga entre el vacío y la ilusión de su pérdida. Para regresar a ser el digimon de antes, tendrá que afrontar sus debilidades sin caer en la traición hacia su compañero gallantmon. RKs/One shot/OoC


Sí! Por fin, por fin terminé este fic!

Lo tenía pensado desde hace milenios, y hace como tres meses que lo escribo y me atascaba porque se me iba la inspiración. Pero al fin está. Me atrevo a decir que quedó bastante bien, tal vez un poco meloso ^^U pero me ha gustado de todos modos. Espero que a ustedes también.

Es otro de aquellos fics donde veo realizados el amor imposible entre mis OC de Alphamon y Omnimon. Lo curioso es que esta historia _sí_ transcurre en el universo de mis comics, no como Café con leche que era una especie de final alternativo.

**One Shot. Shonen ai: AlphamonXOmnimonXGallantmon.**

Gallantmon y omnimon se han casado hace ya varios meses, y después de una seria y triste crisis que atraviesan Omni y Alpha, por fin aprenden a vivir nuevamente como amigos, aún cuando están profundamente enamorados.

* * *

**Robado.**

Esa tarde, la quietud del departamento de Alphamon se vio súbitamente interrumpida por un encolerizado Omnimon, quien entró sin avisarse, echando humo y reclamos contra Gallantmon, quien una vez más, se había empeñado en dificultar la reciente relación matrimonial y le había amargado el día con sus continuos celos, reproches y quejas sin sentido. El digimon blanco se sentó junto a Alphamon, quien no se había movido ni un centímetro de su lugar, sentado en su sofá, con la camisa semi abierta y su cálida sonrisa, como si lo estuviera esperando. Omnimon se acomodó en su brazo extendido y dejó escapar un largo y pesado suspiro.

-Sé que casarnos no fue un error, pero ¿Por qué le gusta tanto hacer esto tan difícil?-se quejó el digimon blanco.

Alphamon no dijo nada, y se quedó escuchando en silencio y sonriendo, aguardando pacientemente a que su amigo terminara de quejarse de todos los problemas que la vida conyugal le acarreaba. Ya era algo muy habitual y a lo que había tenido que acostumbrarse. Pero ese día su reloj de mesa lo había despertado, cosa que en sus doce mil años no le había ocurrido jamás, y andaba de excelente humor. Esperó en el mayor de los silencios, hasta que Omnimon finalmente tomó un respiro y cerró los ojos.

-¿Por qué pasarán estas cosas?

Levantó la cabeza para encontrarse repentinamente asaltado por los labios de Alphamon.

El beso prohibido, ese que solo recibía en sus sueños lo había tomado totalmente desprevenido. Se sonrojó violentamente y sintió su cuerpo temblar. Alphamon se separó suavemente y le contempló con sus ojos de esmeralda. Luego, echó la cabeza hacia atrás en el respaldo y Omnimon siguió la curva de su barbilla, bajar y elevarse por la manzana de su garganta, hasta perderse en la oscuridad de su camisa.

-Ya puedo morirme tranquilo-suspiró encantado el digimon moreno.

Omnimon se despidió cortante y salió deprisa del lugar. Alphamon cerró los ojos y degustó con su lengua, el leve y dulce rastro que de Omnimon le había quedado.

Camino a su casa, el digimon blanco no lograba quitarse el temblor del cuerpo. Sentía su rostro acalorado y el sudor bajarle por la espalda. Tendría que hacer un tremendo esfuerzo para disimular frente a Gallantmon. En el camino, repasó una y otra vez lo que acababa de vivir. Los labios de Alphamon eran tal y como siempre los había imaginado; carnosos, dulces, perfectos.

Se reprochó a sí mismo por estarse fijando en eso, especialmente porque le había quedado gustando, mucho. No se había atrevido a quitar el dulzor que le había quedado en los labios, ni siquiera a apretarlos un poco. Caminó con la cabeza gacha, avergonzado de sí mismo por las cosas que sentía y pensaba.

Cuando llegó a casa, no le fue muy difícil esconder sus emociones de Gallantmon. El digimon rojo se había encerrado en su despacho a trabajar y seguro no saldría hasta que fuera la hora de cenar. O quisiera disculparse.

Como fuera, Omnimon tenía cosas que hacer, y con la sensación del beso punzándole la cabeza y el corazón, se dio muchas vueltas antes de recordarse cuantas tazas de agua iban por dos de arroz, dónde había dejado sus materiales de trabajo y a qué hora empezaba la película que había estado esperando todo el mes. Hasta se le había olvidado que había discutido con su esposo, y le recibió con una tímida sonrisa y las antenas bajas a la hora de comer. Esto facilitó aún más el trabajo de Gallantmon de disculparse con él.

Esa noche se quedó hasta tarde repasando con la plancha, una y otra vez la corbata y la camisa de Gallantmon. No es que no estuvieran lisas y perfectas, o fuese un adicto a planchar, simplemente lo hacía por inercia. Su mente vagaba en alguna otra parte, preocupada. Se fue a acostar cerca de las dos de la mañana, pero no se durmió hasta pasadas las tres. Se sentía débil y cansado. Pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza la exquisita textura y los arcos de los labios de Alphamon.

Al día siguiente, Omnimon era un niño de cinco años frente a la teoría de la relatividad al verse frente a sus planos. No podía entenderlos ni descifrarlos, era como si nunca hubiese visto uno en su vida. ¿Qué serían los cálculos que había anotado en los cantos de la hoja? ¿Y los pequeños grados y dibujos y símbolos que estaban esparcidos por todos lados? Y todas esas líneas… lo mareaban. Se quitó las gafas de montura azul y presionó con sus dedos sus párpados cansados. Uno de sus compañeros le dejó una taza de café en la mesa, pero al probarlo, Omnimon lo sintió amargo y desagradable.

Miró por la ventana ese día apagado y triste, y se sintió pequeño y falto de algo. ¿De qué?

Todo el día dio vuelta entre sus manos cientos de pequeños objetos irreconocibles, con los que supuestamente venía trabajando desde hacía más de dos mil y tantísimos años, y ahora no sabía ni cómo se llamaban.

* * *

A esa misma hora, Alphamon trabajaba animadamente en su ordenador. Le había vuelto a ganar al despertador, se había preparado un desayuno digno de los dioses y gastó toda la mañana en hacer sus cálculos sobre la bolsa que subía y bajaba como si de un juego se tratara, cuando tantos se jugaban un dineral en ello. Nunca una mañana se le había hecho más hermosa, productiva y se le había ido tan rápido. Estaba con los ánimos por las nubes. Decidió que almorzaría afuera, y después de haberse arreglado y preparado para salir, se dio un último vistazo en el espejo. Vaya, ese día estaba cambiado, hasta le pareció que estaba más guapo, cosa en la que nunca reparaba a pesar de los cientos de halagos que recibía por parte del mundo. Sonrió y salió de su departamento.

Ese día caminaría.

Sí, estaba de muy buen humor como para caminar. Miró el cielo un momento, y desde hacía mucho no le parecía que un día había estado tan hermoso.

Omnimon por su parte, había regresado a casa sin haber despegado la vista ni una vez del suelo. El día en el trabajo había estado fatal, y lo que era peor; ahora tendría que avanzar lo retrasado, cocinar y lavar. Menos mal a Gallantmon le tocaba la limpieza y el planchado al día siguiente. Suspiró desanimado, y antes de cruzar la calle para tomar un taxi, se quedó pegado contemplando los tentadores postres que se ofrecían en una heladería. Recorrió con la mirada las frutas bañadas en caramelo, los helados recubiertos con chocolate y los postres de crema con salsas dulces. Se le hizo agua la boca de solo recordar el beso del día anterior, al haberse quedado mirando un helado de suave crema rosa y fresas. Se despabiló y retomó su camino a casa, con todas las ganas de… ¿Beso o helado?

Mientras tanto en el restaurante, Alphamon jugaba a descifrar el sabor de los labios tiernos de Omnimon, mientras degustaba una ensalada de frutas, crema y coñac que había ordenado. Se tomaba su tiempo en degustar cada una, comparándola cuidadosamente con los cuatro leves segundos de placer que se había dado el día anterior. M… era difícil, a veces le parecía que eran las moras, otras el durazno, a ratos era la suave y dulce textura de la crema. Se lamentó de haberse terminado el delicioso postre, pero al menos estaba seguro de dos cosas; Gallantmon era demasiado suertudo de tener a Omnimon para él, y que los besos del digimon blanco eran la cosa más dulce y exquisita que hubiese probado en cientos de miles de años. Sonrió repasando sus labios y pidió la cuenta.

* * *

Cuando Gallantmon regresó a casa esa tarde, se encontró con su esposo con la vista perdida en la nada, sentado en la cocina, con una taza de té frío sobre la mesa. Ni siquiera se había percatado de que había llegado. Como siempre hacía, dejaba los problemas del trabajo en la puerta y se mostraba con él tal y como deseaba hacerlo en todo el día; cariñoso y atento. Le saludó con un abrazo y un beso, pero Omnimon apenas si reaccionó.

-¿Algo anda mal?-preguntó extrañado.

-No, nada-respondió el digimon blanco, levantándose sin energía y disponiéndose a servir la cena.

Su compañero preguntó una y otra vez, buscó por todos lados el motivo del extraño y apagado actuar de Omnimon, pero éste siempre respondió con evasivas. Al final, consiguió hacerlo aterrizar un poco cuando comenzaron a hablar del trabajo del día. Gallantmon no pudo para ni un segundo, Omnimon estuvo todo el día parado.

-¿Te sientes mal? ¿No estarás enfermo?-preguntó el digimon rojo, preocupado.

-Te digo que no es nada-respondió Omnimon con una sonrisa fingida levantando la mesa-Supongo que estarás muy cansado ¿Quieres que te de un masaje?

Gallantmon aceptó, pues no solo estaba cansado y adolorido, tal vez en algo podría ayudar la cercanía, y podría saber qué ocurría con su esposo, aunque ya tenía la primera sospecha de que Alphamon tenía algo que ver en todo aquello.

Esa noche, ambos digimons contemplaban desde sus habitaciones el leve resplandor de la luna que alcanzaba a traspasar las espesas nubes que cubrían la ciudad. Alphamon le miraba encantado a través del humo de su cigarro, imaginando qué estaría soñando su amado al otro lado de la ciudad, Omnimon sin entender qué le estaba pasando, no era él mismo. Estaba desanimado, distraído, se quedaba perdido en profundas lagunas mentales de las que alguien tenía que sacarlo. Todo le parecía gris, amargo y desabrido. Hasta le costaba encontrar la dulzura en el cariño de su esposo, ese que esperaba ansiosamente desde que se acostaba por la noche hasta que él aparecía al día siguiente por la tarde, después de haber estado intentado expandir la mano de la justicia en los tribunales de la ciudad.

La misma historia se repitió al día siguiente para él, y la misma para Alphamon. Para el digimon oscuro, el día era cada vez más brillante, más animado, más delicioso. Para Omnimon era todo lo contrario. Y lo que era peor.

Se sentía apagado y falto de algo que no podía descubrir. Buscaba en su interior aquello que le molestaba, que le distraía, que hundía su alegría y el cariño por Gallantmon y le convertían en una cosa sosa y extraviada. Pero a cada momento, el dulce y doloroso beso de Alphamon recorría sus labios y quemaba en su piel. Entonces se dio cuenta de qué pasaba.

* * *

Esa tarde, y degustando el placer del chocolate con café en su escritorio, Alphamon escuchó a Omnimon golpeando en su puerta. Reconocía fácilmente cuando era él y cuando otra persona, era una cosa que ya traía consigo de tanto esperarle, y su corazón se aceleraba y sus antenas vibraban de solo sentirle cerca. Se levantó sonriendo, pero a cada paso que daba, la alegría de volver a tenerle en su casa se fue apagando. Ya había notado para que estaba allí, y a Alphamon no le iba a gustar del todo. Abrió la puerta, y se encontró con sus hermosos e intensos ojos azules, desafiantes y atrevidos como el mar mismo.

-Hola guapo-saludó el digimon oscuro al recién llegado.

Omnimon dio un paso dentro de la habitación y Alphamon retrocedió el mismo. Guardó las manos en sus bolsillos, aguardando lo que Omnimon tuviera que decir.

Y entonces vino.

Omnimon, por primera vez desde que lo conociera, rompió su espacio personal, se levantó un poco sobre sus pies, y cerrando los ojos, acomodó sus labios sobre los de él. Una ola de deliciosas sensaciones invadió a Alphamon de pies a cabeza, agitando su corazón de forma alocada. Abrió levemente la boca para degustar la de su anhelado compañero, pero este se apartó lentamente y con suavidad, dejando su cálido sabor en boca de su deseado amigo.

Se miraron a los ojos, y la vida y la sonrisa regresaron a Omnimon por fin.

-Ladrón-le dijo Omnimon sonriendo y con ternura, volteándose y dejando a Alphamon suspendido en la nada. Cerró en silencio la puerta tras de sí y regresó corriendo a casa, con toda la energía que había perdido en aquellos días. Esa tarde tendría mucho trabajando preparando una gran cena para su amado Gallantmon.

Por fin estaba completo.

-Pero regresarás-se consoló Alphamon sonriendo y meneando la cabeza.

**FIN**

* * *

**Lady Beelze:** Ojalá les haya gustado tanto como a mí ^^ Me dejan sus reviews! :D


End file.
